There She Goes
by rippedjeans
Summary: AU. Letty has a younger brother that's still in highschool. What happens when the team meets his girlfriend who is from a different world than they are used to. Will the team like her? Will she be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious or any of its characters except the ones you don't recognize. I just own my story. The title is a song from The La's.

"So John, when are we gonna get to meet this lovely girlfriend of yours that you've been talking about recently?" Mia asked casually from the kitchen where she was washing the dishes.

The team, plus Letty's 17 year old younger brother John, sat in the den relaxing after a day at work.

"You got a girlfriend kid?" Vince asked dumbly while Mia just gave him a blank stare as if to say 'where-the-hell-have-you-been?'

John nodded and was then ambushed with a series of questions.

"Is she hot?"

"What's her name?"

"Is she into cars…well?"

The last question was thrown in by Jesse. Cars seem to be the only thing ever on the kid's mind.

"Come on man, what's she look like?" Vince pushed.

John cleared his throat and contemplated whether he should go into much detail or not. In his mind, she was absolutely gorgeous. The closest thing to perfect he had ever seen. Although he thought all this, he was hesitating on whether to tell his friends what she looked like. Leon and Vince were notorious horn-dog male-whores, while Jesse was a horny teenaged boy, and John wasn't exactly thrilled with the images of his 16 year old girlfriend that would most likely be swimming through their minds. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Dom having naughty thoughts about his girlfriend since at the very moment Letty sat straddling his waist.

"Well..umm…she" John started unsure of exactly what to say.

"Oh God kid…is she ugly?" Vince asked with a horrified look on his face as Dom snorted. He was completely amused by the guys' interest in John's **high-school** girlfriend.

"No!" John was quick to correct Vince's assumption.

"Vince!" Mia scolded. "She is not some little skank like the 'girls' you, Leon, and Jesse bring home! Other stuff besides looks counts too ya'know."

Before Mia could continue on her lecture to Vince, Letty made her way into the conversation.

"Come on Vince, do you really think my brother would date an uggo? We Rodriguezes have taste."

"Really Letty? Then why you dating Dom?" Leon asked.

The room erupted with laughter. Dom swiftly clipped Leon upside the head, but failed to stop the laughter coming from his mouth. While laughing, Letty began to kiss Dom softly but it quickly grew to a full-blown makeout session.

"Get a room!" John groaned. Seeing his older sister engrossed in swapping spit with her boyfriend was not John's idea of fun. This remark earned some chuckles around the room along with smirks from the couple as they detached from each other's lips.

"Ok, ok. Getting back to the original question. What's she look like bro?" Vince once again pushed.

"Ok well she is tall, like 5'9 or so which I can handle since I'm 6'2." John boasted. "She is thin and has like this year around tan. She has this blondish-brown hair which she wants to dye to spite her mom. Her hair is like medium length and is wavyish. She has the most intense green eyes I have ever seen. People constantly ask her if she is wearing colored contacts. She-

"Whoa! Dude man. If she really looks like that, what the hell is she doing with you?" Leon asked with a smirk abruptly cutting off John's ramble.

John looked around the room and noticed the lustful looks on all the guys' faces including Dom's. 'Uh-oh. This isn't good.' John thought. Letty must have caught the look on Dom's face as well when she quickly smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell Dom? You going to perve on my brother's high-school girlfriend too? Can you say jail-bait?"

"Damn Letty!" Dom replied while rubbing the back of his head. "I wasn't perving and you know it."

"Really Dom? Then what was with that 'deer-caught-in-headlights' lusty look on your face?" Letty asked fuming.

"Come on Letty. Why would I want an immature high-school girl who wouldn't know what to do with me if I gave her an instruction manual, when I could have you? You definitely know how to satisfy me." Dom whispered seductively in her ear.

Letty's anger disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Come on baby. Let's go upstairs so you can give me a massage."

Dom gladly followed.

"Eww. I could have gone my whole life without having to witness that." John said as he visibly cringed.

All the guys quickly nodded their heads in understanding. Having to witness a sibling talk about having sex is never a pleasant topic. John glanced over at Mia. Besides rolling her eyes, Mia seemed unfazed by what just happened. 'She must be used to it.' thought John.

"So John, you should invite your girlfriend over to the barbecue tomorrow. I can't wait to meet her." Mia said as she walked into the den.

"Yeah. I'll run it by her. See if she can come."

"What did you say her name was?"

"Madelyn…well Maddy. No one and I repeat NO ONE is allowed to call her by her real name." John laughed as he recalled learning that lesson firsthand.

A/N: This is my first story. I hope you review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but please don't be too harsh. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own

Later that night, John walked 3 houses down the street to his house. Letty basically lived with the Torettos now. She shared a room with Dom much to her mother's dismay. Mrs. Rodriguez still had a problem with her children growing up and moving on. She tried to prolong the inevitable as much as possible. After many arguments, fights, and heart-felt mother-daughter chats, Mrs. Rodriguez finally realized that Letty was a 20 year old woman who is fully capable of making her own decisions; or mistakes as her mother often referred to many of Letty's 'decisions'.

Ever since Letty practically moved out of her childhood home, Mrs. Rodriguez has been dead-set on keeping her baby boy just that. She continued to spoil him rotten, just as she did when he was a young child. John loved the newfound attention that he hasn't seen since he was in elementary school. He encouraged his mom to keep it up, just not in front of anyone. After all, a 17 year old boy wouldn't want his friends to know that his mom still cuts the crust off his PB&J, now would he?

John makes his way into his family's modest two story white house with the big front porch. His tricked out Nissan sat in the driveway. He and Letty had the exact same car, just hers was purple and his was black. It was actually Letty's idea for them to have the same car, while John was just happy that he got a car at all. He recalled his sister saying "We are going to have the two best cars around!" He really loved his sister at times, but at other times, she was just a pain in the ass.

John walked into the den and saw his mother on the couch reading a magazine in her nightgown.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." John greeted as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey darlin'." She replied as she put her magazine down and stood up. It was clear that she had waited till her son returned before she went to sleep. He may be a 6'2 muscular 17 year old, but he was still her baby boy, and she would always worry about him.

"Well hon, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." She told John as she made her way towards her bedroom.

"Alright Mom. Sleep good." He called after his mother's retreating form as he sat down on the couch and reached for the remote.

"Oh and son." She halted and turned around. "I almost forgot to tell you. Maddy called while you were gone. She is just the nicest girl. Always so polite when I talk to her. When do I finally get to meet this mystery girl? She seems like a keeper. I suggest you hold onto her son." His mother gushed.

"Oh don't worry Mom. I plan to. What time did she call?" John asked.

"Oh…I would say about an hour ago." Mrs. Rodriguez replied.

"Okay. I'll call her back in a sec. Mia suggested I bring her over to the barbecue tomorrow. The team seems eager to meet her. Well…" John paused for a moment. "The guys and Mia seem eager to meet her. Dom and Letty are kind of in their own little world."

Mrs. Rodriguez scowled at this remark. It wasn't that she didn't like Dominic, because she did. She loved all the Torettos like they were her own family. She had been very close to Dom and Mia's mother Diana before she died, and Mr. Toretto was one of the kindest men she had ever met. It's just that she still wasn't used to the idea of her only daughter living with and sharing a room with a man; a young man that Mrs. Rodriguez had known since he was four years old.

John noticed that her almost always happy face had darkened and a scowl now sat upon her lips. This usually happened whenever Dom's and Letty's name were put in the same sentence.

"Oh, come on Mama. We've been over this." John began as he made his way over to his mother and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Letty is 20 years old. She has been with Dom since she was 16. You can't expect her to be your baby girl forever."

His last sentence really hit her hard. Images and flashbacks of Letty when she was just a little girl came rushing to her mind, and her eyes began to well up with tears.

John quickly noticed and folded his arms around his petite mother. She was quite a small woman, standing at just 5'2. John was an entire foot taller than her, but even this didn't make the hug awkward in the least. He could feel a few of his mother's tears seeping through his shirt. He couldn't ever stand to see a woman cry, much less the people he really cared about. While his mother continued to cry her eyes out, John rubbed soothing circles on his mother's back. He didn't really have to worry about seeing his sister cry, seeing as she rarely ever did, and even when she did, she never cried in front of anyone. 'Have I ever seen Maddy cry?' John thought to himself. He quickly came to the conclusion that he hadn't because he realized that just the thought of Maddy crying tugged on his heart and made a ball in the pit of his stomach. 'How is it that I care this much for her already? We've only been together a little over a month.' John asked himself. A loud sniffle and an extended sigh brought John out of his thoughts.

John started to pull away from his mom.

"Mom, it's okay to miss her. Hell, even I do sometimes…not much, but still." He told his mom with a smirk. "And don't forget Mama. You always got me. I'll still be around for awhile." John told his mom. He would say anything to try to lighten the mood and see a smile back on his mother's face, and thankfully this worked. His mom began to perk up at the thought that her baby boy was still at home, and she could still coddle and love on him all she wants.

"Okay." His mother began and she finished wiping the tears from her face. "Enough of the sappiness." She ended with a small laugh. John was glad his mother was semi-happy again, even if it was a little forced. He hated to see her upset.

"Go call Maddy and see if she can come tomorrow. I would really love to meet her. I don't see why you haven't brought her around before." His mother said.

"We've just been really busy Mama, and I guess we just never got around to it. But, I'll call her and see if she can come. I promise you'll meet her soon." John said with a grin.

John wasn't the least bit nervous of his mother and Maddy meeting. He knew they would get along just fine. The real reason he hadn't brought her around was because he was nervous of the team's reactions. They weren't exactly known for being the most accepting people in the world; minus Mia of course. She liked almost everyone. She was truly a sweetheart. John understood why the team was so wary of new people after the whole Brian fiasco, and even though he was a cop and lied to them, he turned out to be a pretty good guy. After all, he and Mia are dating. The team finally accepted him after he saved their asses. Well, Vince didn't exactly accept him, more so tolerates him; mainly for Mia's sake, and Dom threatened to kiss his ass if he so much as started any unnecessary shit with Brian and nobody wants to get their ass kicked by Dom.

"I better!" His mom joked. "Night baby. I love you." She said as she headed off once again to her bedroom.

"Love you too Mom. See ya in the morning." John called back at her as he stifled a yawn. 'Emotional shit really takes it out of ya.' He thought to himself.

John cut off the T.V. he had cut on earlier before his mother's emotional breakdown. John hoped that his mother would soon get over Letty's decision to move out. He hated to see his mother depressed. After he cut out all the lights downstairs, he made his way to the staircase as he began to climb the stairs to his room. Once he got to his room, he checked the clock to see what time it was. '11:02. It's not too late to call Maddy.' John thought to himself before reaching out and grabbing his cell phone. He then pushed the 3 button, his speed dial number for Maddy; right after his mother and voice mail which was automatically set as number 1. He laughed to himself as he heard 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' blaring through his phone's speakers. Of course his girlfriend wouldn't just have a regular ring; she had to have a ring-back tone. He let it ring for a while before finally getting her voice mail. 'She must be in the shower or out somewhere.' He thought. It was well known that his girlfriend was a complete night owl. She claimed that she functioned best at night. 'She surely is one of a kind, and she's all mine.' John thought as a silly grin appeared on his lips.

"_Hey you've reached Maddy! Just leave me a message, and if you're lucky I just might get back to you!" _

John loved his girlfriend's voice. She was from the southeast; South Carolina to be exact and she was a true southern belle. He could listen to her talk for hours on end. Her voice soothed him. Whenever he was mad, she could calm him down just by talking to him. She didn't know this, but he never had to worry about not hearing her voice. Maddy loved to talk, and she did so constantly. Her voice was one of the only ones he could stand to hear for over an extended amount of time.

"Hey Maddy. It's only 11. You cannot be asleep. I mean this is even early for me." John joked. "Anyways, I just called to see if you wanted to come to a barbecue at the Torettos house tomorrow evening. You know Letty's boyfriend and all them? Well just call me or text me or whatever. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm wiped. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye baby." And with that he hung up. John caught himself before he slipped an 'I love you' in there. 'What the hell is wrong with you John? You've just been together like a month. You can't love her…can you?' John asked himself.

"I'm going to scare her off if I don't keep my mouth in check." John muttered under his breath.

After he hung up, sleep came not long after. About an hour later, he was woken by a beep coming from his phone indicating that he had a new text message. He flipped open his phone to see a new text from Maddy.

_Hey baby. I didn't want to call and interrupt your precious beauty sleep haha. I would love to go to the BBQ. I can't wait to meet them. I hope they like me…oh what am I saying? Everyone loves me! lol. Ok. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye! _

_P.S. What should I wear ___

John couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's message. He loved her playful and joking nature. She was always so confident in herself, but never cocky, and he found this very attractive. He just hoped the team would like her half as much as he did.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember **constructive **criticism is welcomed. I promise the team will meet Maddy in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad people seem to like my story. I was worried no one would. **

Disclaimer: don't own Fast and the Furious

The next morning John woke up to the smell of his mother's home cooking. He walked down the stairs, into the kitchen to see his mom cooking his favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, crispy bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Mornin' Mom. Smells good in here." John said as he walked towards his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Every time he greeted his mom, he kissed his mom on the cheek. He's been doing it since he was little.

"Thanks." Mrs. Rodriguez replied as she smiled. The woman loved to cook, and she was very good at it. "I thought I would make your favorite since you had to deal with my breakdown last night." She said with a small laugh and shake of the head.

John didn't know what to say after that. He didn't exactly want a repeat of last night. He didn't want to agree to his mother's comment and say something stupid like 'Well yeah Mom, you were kind of emotionally unstable last night. I kinda hope you don't do that again, but it's ok. You weren't _that_ bad.' John knew that wouldn't be the right thing to say, and it would most likely send fresh tears to his mother's eyes, and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead of saying anything that might get him in any trouble, he just stuck with a small smile and a simple nod before digging into his food.

"It's really good Mom, thanks." John said as he continued to shovel into his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it baby. What are you doin' today?" His mom asked as she sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast.

"Well" John began, but then paused to gulp down the remaining bit of orange juice in his glass. "I think I'm going to head down to the gym for a while, and then hang out with Maddy before the barbecue." He finished.

Mrs. Rodriguez's head snapped up after hearing Maddy's name, and a smile began to grow on her face. She was really excited about meeting Maddy. She missed having a young girl around to talk to.

"So she's coming?" John nodded. "Well you just have to bring her by before you head over to the Torettos. I can't wait to meet her!" Mrs. Rodriguez said with so much excitement in her voice, it caused John to laugh. The expression on her face resembled that of a little kid on Christmas. 'She must be desperate for some girl talk.' John thought.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll bring her by." John said as he continued to chuckle at his mother's enthusiasm over meeting his girlfriend.

"Oh don't laugh at me." His mother playfully scolded. "I'm just excited to get to meet the young lady who has made my son so happy lately."

John put his head down as he felt his face grow hot and a blush grow onto his face, and he began to stare at the table intently as if there was Playboy or some other dirty magazine sitting there. John was always a happy kid with many friends. Everyone seemed to like him, except the selected few at school, but everyone has at least one foe right? He was quite the popular kid in school, although those were never his words. He didn't care about stuff like that. He was involved in the school boxing and football team, that being one reason for him being so well-known in school. Another reason for his popularity was the fact that his sister was Letty Rodriguez. Not only was she considered 'hot' and 'fine', and some of the guys had even gone as far as to say 'bangable'; although they never said it again after having their faces bashed in by John, she also dated the legendary Dominic Toretto. Therefore having connections with the DT team definitely made people want to know him. John was the object of many girls' affection in every grade. Before Maddy, John didn't really have girlfriends. He was more of an amateur Leon…fuck'em and forget'em. It took John all 4 years of high school to find one girl for him that was different. Now, according mostly to his mother and Mia, John seems happier than he has ever been before.

"Well you will meet her later. I'm going to head over to the gym for a while. See ya later Ma." John said as he headed out the door and in the direction of his car.

"Bye son." His mother called after him.

'Maybe I should tell Mia that Maddy is coming in case she needs to cook extra or whatever.' John thought to himself.

John began to walk towards the Torretto house. He was excited about the team meeting Maddy and slightly nervous. 'Everything will be fine John. They will love her…I hope.' John thought as he was having a battle in his head on whether he could believe himself or not.

"God John. You are having a conversation in your mind with yourself!" John muttered to himself in disgust, and then stopped. "And now I'm talking to myself. Just great." He mumbled sarcastically.

John got to the door and didn't even bother to knock. He knew no one would be up but Mia and possibly Brian. It's before noon on a Saturday. All the other lazy bums would still be asleep. As he walked through the front door, he saw that his theory was correct. He immediately saw Mia in the kitchen beginning to prepare breakfast or lunch or whatever. She heard the front door close and her head shot up.

"Hey John." She exclaimed in her usual cheerful manner. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Mia, it's like 11:30 am. I actually get up before noon unlike the people you live with." He replied as they both laughed and shook their heads.

"Well I'm glad to hear that not everyone enjoys wasting the day away sleeping." She said as she smiled at him.

"Listen" John began. "I came over to tell you that Maddy is coming over to the barbecue today." He finished.

His remark was met with an excited squeal from Mia. She then proceeded to clap her hands together like a five year old who was just told that they could go pick out a toy from the toy store. She was even more excited than his mother was. John didn't think that was possible.

"Yay! I'm so happy she could come!" She squealed.

"Yeah, I can tell." John muttered as he held his hands to his ears as if to muffle her excited squeals.

"Oh shut up!" She replied playfully as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Mia. I thought you were supposed to be older and more responsible." John told her as he smiled to let her know he was just kidding.

"I'm just excited to have another girl around is all. Letty is great and all but she hates clothes and makeup." Mia said with a pout. "Maddy doesn't hate clothes and makeup does she?" Mia asked warily. She was hoping for a girl with some of the same interests as herself.

"Quite the contrary actually." He replied with a chuckle. "She loves stuff like that. She is actually a pretty good combo of both you and Let."

Mia looked at him skeptically as if to say 'How is that possible?' John saw her look and laughed.

"Don't worry you will see later. I got to get going but I'll see you later." John said as he once again headed off towards his car with his destination being the gym.

"Bye John." Mia called after him only to realize that her farewell was unheard seeing as John had already left. She was still trying to figure out how this girl could be a combination of both herself and Letty. The idea just didn't seem possible to Mia.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "I guess I will just have to wait and see."

John was at the gym for about two hours. He went to the gym every weekend. He had to keep his body in shape. John stood tall at about 6'2. He was well built, but not overly buff. He had dark brown hair that was straight and cut in a shaggy cut. He often wore a baseball hat. His eyes were brown, and he had the same coloring as Letty. His style wasn't preppy, but it was clean cut. He liked to look good, but he didn't put too much thought into what he wore. He basically dressed like a jock, which is what he was; except he wasn't dumb. He usually wore cargo shorts and a fitted polo or t-shirt to show off his muscles. John had a contagious smile, at least that's what everyone told him.

John was on the way back to his house to take a shower when his cell phone rang.

_Maddy-Coolest Chick _is what the caller id read.

John laughed. 'She must have changed it again.' He thought. Sometimes when Maddy got bored she would grab John's cell and rename some of his contacts. He remembered the time his good friend Kyle called and _Dickhead_ appeared on the caller id. John laughed at the memory. Kyle and Maddy had the brother sister friendship. With Kyle being a senior along with John, he felt the need to protect Maddy since she was a year younger and a junior. She always told him she didn't need protecting that she could take care of herself just fine, but you could tell she secretly loved the thought of him protecting her. John was glad that his best friend and his girlfriend got along so well. It would suck if they didn't.

John flipped open his phone.

"Hello Coolest Chick." John greeted.

Maddy giggled. "Why hello boyfriend. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Just coming back from the gym. What about you?"

"Well…I actually just got up." She replied

John glanced at the clock. It read 1:42 pm. John started to laugh.

"You realize the time don't you?" He asked as he continued to laugh.

"Yes. I am perfectly aware that it is early afternoon and as you would like to say 'I am sleeping my day away.' But frankly I don't care." She told him trying to act serious, but he could just picture her trying to hold back her own laughter. She eventually failed and let out a giggle. "Anyways boyfriend, I did call you for a reason believe it or not."

"Oh you mean you didn't just call to check up on your boyfriend? Really, I am quite hurt." John teased.

"You'll get over it." She replied.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel better." John replied in mock anger.

"Yep. So anyways, as I was saying. I called for a reason. What do I wear to this barbeque thing today?" She asked.

"Well dear." He began. "It's called clothes I do believe. If I'm not mistaken, you do own a big closet full of them." He told her sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock." She replied. "What type of clothes should I wear? Is it casual or what?" After a second of silence Maddy started back up. "John pleaaassseee help me." She whined. He could just imagine the adorable pout that she was wearing on her face at the moment. John grinned. Adorable was one way to describe it. Sexy was another way.

"Yeah babe, it's casual. Just wear like shorts or somethin'." He replied laughing.

"Okay. Thanks baby." She replied. "Are you going to pick me up at my house or what?" she asked.

"Yeah I can do that. You wanna hang out before?"

"Umm yeah. You can just come over to my house if you want."

"Your parents home?" John asked. He had never met her parents. They seem to always be away. John often worried about Maddy being alone, but she told him that her parents were rarely ever home, and she was used to it.

Maddy scoffed. "You're kidding right? No. They are in the Caribbean or somewhere like that for two weeks." The cheerfulness was gone from her voice. This usually happened when she talked about her parents. John never pushed her to talk about them. It seemed like a touchy subject anyways. John decided to change the subject, but Maddy beat him to it.

"So what time is this thing happening anyways?" she asked.

"Uhh…They usually start it around 5ish, but we have to stop by my house so you can meet my mother. She is seriously dying to meet you. She would kill me if I didn't bring you by, and I'm not joking." John replied in all seriousness.

Maddy laughed. "Of course babe. That's fine. I can't wait to meet her either."

"Good." John replied. "Mia is also really excited about meeting you. When I told her this morning that you were coming, she squealed so loud, I swear, I was momentarily deaf."

"Poor baby." Maddy said sarcastically as she giggled. "Who's Mia again?" she asked.

"Mia Toretto. You know Letty's boyfriend Dom?" He asked.

"Heard the name." Maddy replied.

"Okay, well Dom is her brother. It's the Torettos' house that the barbecue is at." John explained.

"Gotcha." Maddy said. Now she understood. Before, when she was told that a girl named Mia was excited to meet her made her happy, but she was confused on whom the girl actually was. Maddy hated being confused. "Okay babe, well I'm gonna go for a swim. You wanna just come by my house around three?" she asked.

"Sure. Yeah that's fine. Bye Mads."

"Bye boyfriend!" Maddy all but shouted into the phone before hanging up. John smiled before closing his cell. He always seemed to be happy after conversations with Maddy.

At around 3:30, John arrived at Maddy's house. She lived on the wealthy side of L.A. 'with all the snobs and the overpriced houses' as his sister would say. Maddy lived in a huge two story white stucco house, which could easily be considered a mansion. His house would probably fit into hers three or four times and still have room left over. She had an indoor and outdoor pool with a Jacuzzi that they used quite frequently. The house had six bedrooms and five bathrooms. They even had a pool house for company that wanted more privacy. Her house was even equipped with a home gym, game room, theater, and dance room for Maddy. John loved hanging out here. He was slightly nervous of what she would think when she saw his house because it was nothing like she was used to.

When John reached the door, he wondered if he should just walk right in like Maddy had told him to before, or ring the doorbell. This wasn't the first time he had this dilemma. Maddy always told him just to walk right in the front door because no one was ever home except her and her housekeeper Rosa. John still felt weird just walking into such a big house without knocking. What if he walked in one day and her parents were home? That would just be awkward, so he decided on just ringing the doorbell. John waited a minute before the door was opened.

"Hola John. Come on in." A petite woman in her early 50's said.

John walked into the extravagantly decorated foyer. The room was painted a light taupe, had high cathedral ceilings, and dark hardwood floors. The room was done in lots of turquoise, pale yellows, and creams.

"Hola Rosa." John answered back with a smile and a hug for the small woman.

Rosa was a very petite woman that stood at just 5 feet and was very thin. Rosa was from Colombia so she had a deep olive complexion along with dark wavy hair that she slicked back into a high bun, and dark cocoa-brown eyes. She also had a thick accent, and she spoke in Spang-lish most of the time. Rosa and Maddy had a very close relationship. Rosa had worked with Maddy's family since Maddy was just a baby, but she moved in with the family permanently when Maddy was five. Someone had to stay and take care of the young child while her parents were taking their various trips around the globe. Rosa even moved with the family to L.A. from South Carolina.

"Señorita Maddy!" Rosa yelled into the intercom next to the winding staircase. "John is here."

"Just send him up. Gracias Rosa!" was the reply that was yelled back. Faint music was heard in the background.

John heard the reply so Rosa didn't have to repeat it, and he just headed up the stairs. John reached Maddy's closed door and could hear Jack Mannequin's _The Mixed Tape _playing. Maddy's door was just a plain white door with a dark iron handle. Nothing on the door at all. No pictures or posters, no letters to spell out her name so one could tell it was her room, nothing. Just plain. Quite the opposite of his fun and spontaneous girlfriend. He asked her why she never put anything on her door one time. She simply laughed, not an amused laugh though, it was almost bitter. She told him her parents would have a fit if she scarred anything in their precious house. John tried to steer clear of the topic of parents because he could tell she didn't like to talk about them. Whenever the subject came up, her eyes would lose their sparkly shine, and the happiness would leave her voice. She would usually just shrug it off. Truthfully, John didn't know hardly anything about the Davis's. He just knew that they were away a lot, and that they didn't really have a great relationship with their daughter. John knocked on the door and just walked in the room without waiting for an answer. That's what she always told him to do. Plus, he doubted she could even hear the knock over her loud music. Maddy wasn't in there, but he could hear her talking to herself in the bathroom.

Maddy's room was much bigger than his own. Her room was located on the west wing of the house, while her parents' was on the east. She had a bathroom connected to her room and French doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking the pool and gardens. Her big queen size antique white wooden bed sat in the middle of the room. Her bedding was floral and paisley in dark pink. A small white chandelier hung above her bed, and the long curtains on her windows were the same dark pink as her bedding. The walls were painted the same light taupe that the foyer was painted. Across the room sat a large wooden cupboard painted white, just like her bed, which held a big screen plasma T.V. She had framed photos on her nightstand of her friends back on the east coast, some of her, John, and Kyle, and a few with just her and John. John's observation was cut short with Maddy's bathroom door opening. Out walked Maddy in just her short satin black robe, and her hair was up in a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower, and her face was free of any makeup. 'God she looks beautiful.' John thought to himself as his jaw basically dropped to the floor. Her robe came to mid-thigh, and the top was partially open, but not open enough for John to be able to see anything. Maddy noticed his lustful eyes and the sight of his dropped jaw.

"Like what you see?" she smirked.

"Definitely." John replied as he licked his lips and gave her a suggestive wink.

Maddy took a pillow and threw it at his head, but he caught it. "Perve." She said grinning.

"Hey." He threw his hands up in defense. "I'm a guy, and a super hot girl is standing in front of me half-naked. What am I supposed to think?" He asked.

Maddy took the towel off her head and tossed it on the ground. She made her way over to where John sat on her bed and straddled his hips. She leaned her head down to his and whispered in his ear "So I'm super hot huh?"

John grinned. "Fuckin' sexy." He whispered back.

Maddy smirked and started kissing his neck in just the spot she knew drove him nuts. He moaned in return. John dropped his hands from her waist to her ass and started massaging it. He could feel her smile against his neck.

"Baby" Maddy moaned. Her breathing had become rapid.

"You like that don't you?" John teased.

"Very much so." She replied in a breathy voice. "Unfortunately though, we have to cut this short. I've got to get ready. I can't exactly show up at the barbecue like this now can I?" she asked as she pointed to what she was wearing.

"Well you could." John started playfully. "But then all the guys would jump you, so yeah, you are definitely changing. No one is allowed to touch you like I do."

"Is that so?" Maddy asked smiling. She loved when he tried to tell her what to do. She always did what she wanted, and John knew this.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well then if that's the case," Maddy began to say as she untangled her legs from around John's waist and got up. "I guess I better go change then."

An hour later they were ready to go. Maddy had decided on wearing white lightweight long cargo pants, which were slightly baggy and hung low on her hips. She paired them with a tight navy and white striped tank top with a sweetheart neckline, which didn't meet the top of her pants so about an inch of her tanned abdomen was shown. She wore her simple white Rainbow flip-flops. She did her hair in lose curls and pinned half of her hair back to get it out of her face. She wore her favorite big white gold hoops and a simple chunky silver ring. Maddy wanted her makeup to look natural and summery, so she wore a light shimmery peach colored eye shadow, and she curled her eyelashes then applied a coat of mascara. She finished off her look with a peachy pink lip gloss. Makeup was Maddy's thing. After all, she did aspire to be a makeup artist when she got older.

"Okay boyfriend. I'm ready." Maddy said as she finished checking herself in the mirror.

"You look great." John told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smirked at him.

"Oh don't lie. You can't resist me and you know it." John boasted jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's go." Maddy said as she dragged him out of her room. "Rosa! We're leaving now. I'll be back later." Maddy yelled as they were walking down the stairs.

"Oh Señorita. Don't forget the cake I baked." Rosa replied as she met the couple at the front door.

"Gracias Rosa. I totally forgot. Maddy said as she took the cake from Rosa. "It looks delicious. Bye Rosa!" Maddy said as she gave the woman a hug and headed out the door.

"Bye Rosa." John called back over his shoulder.

"Adiós!" She called after the young couple.

Once John and Maddy got outside, they began to walk towards John's car when Maddy stopped him.

"Are you going to come back to my house after the barbecue?" she asked John as she held the cake plate carefully in her hands, making sure she didn't drop it.

"Uh yeah, I think that would be okay. I'll just check with my mom when we go over there." John replied as he reached for his keys.

"Okay good. I hate being bored at home." She pouted. "Hey! Let's take my car. It just came back from the shop and I haven't got a chance to drive it to make sure everything is how I like it." Maddy suggested.

"The mustang?" John asked. Maddy actually had two cars; a black Range Rover and a 1968 cherry red Mustang Convertible. Not too bad for a 16 year old who recently just got her license.

Maddy nodded.

"Yeah that's cool. It's a pretty sweet car." He replied as he followed her to the garage where her cars were parked.

She scoffed and threw her head back.

"It _is_ a sweet car. You're just jealous." She replied teasingly.

Maddy loved her Mustang. She got the car right before she moved to L.A. She bought it and it was in pretty good shape, but she decided to put new interior in it, a new paint job, updated stereo system, and the works done under the hood. She was very proud of her car.

They got into the car and drove off towards John' house. After about a minute, Maddy spoke up.

"You know you are going to have to give me directions right?"

John chuckled. He had actually forgotten about that.

"Yeah, I'll tell you where to turn." He replied.

They made it to John's house about ten minutes later, and Maddy parked her car in the driveway right behind Mrs. Rodriguez's station wagon. John always tried to get his mom to buy a "cooler" car, but she never saw the point. She wasn't into cars. "As long as it gets me where I need to go I am fine." She would say.

John and Maddy made their way to the front door. Maddy was slightly nervous, nothing major though. She always made great first impressions. First impressions were always so important to her; she figured they were probably really important to other people as well, so she always tried to make it great.

"Mom!" John called as he opened the door and guided himself and Maddy inside. "I'm home, and I brought someone for you to meet."

His mother came rushing towards him. She was so excited; she could barely contain her enthusiasm. His mother gave him a brief hug and a quick hello and then turned to Maddy. The quick welcome made John laugh to himself.

"Well you must be Maddy! I've heard so much about you. I was so excited to meet you." Mrs. Rodriguez said as she leaned in to hug Maddy. Maddy hugged her back and smiled. 'I wish my mom was like this.' She thought to herself. John watched the exchange and grinned.

"Hey Mrs. Rodriguez." She said with a smile and a small wave after the hug was over.

"Oh honey, please call me Lena. Mrs. Rodriguez makes me feel so old." She said with a laugh.

Maddy giggled and nodded.

"I'm glad we finally got to meet. John talks about you a lot." Maddy told Lena as she grinned and looked at John. He rolled his eyes as he tried to cover a blush.

'Oh God, next thing you know they will be ripping out the naked baby pictures.' He thought to himself and cringed.

Lena smiled up at her son and then looked at Maddy. 'They look so good together.' She thought.

Before John could get anymore embarrassed he decided to cut short their little meeting.

"Well I hate to cut this short and all, but we really ought to be heading over to the Torettos."

Lena's smile faltered a bit, but she understood.

"Ok son, if you have to." John nodded. "Well Maddy, you really have to come back and see me. You don't even have to come with John; just stop by whenever. I would really enjoy getting to know you." Lena told the young girl.

Maddy smiled and nodded.

"I'll come back to see you soon Lena, I promise." Maddy replied as she hugged Lena once more. "Oh," Lena suddenly remembered. "Would it be okay if after the barbecue John came back to my house to hang out for a little while?" she asked.

"Of course honey. That's perfectly alright."

"Thanks Mom." John smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well we gotta go."

"Bye Lena." Maddy said as she turned to leave.

"Bye Maddy, and remember what I said. You can come over whenever you would like." Lena smiled. She truly seemed to like Maddy.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you later." John said as he hugged his mom.

"I like her. Don't let her go." Lena whispered just loud enough for her son to hear.

John simply smiled and nodded. He had no intention of letting her go anytime soon.

Once both teens had got outside, Maddy turned to John and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"You're lucky." She told him quietly.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Your mom, she's great." She replied with a small smile.

John leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, she is pretty great isn't she? Well let's head over to the Torettos now." He told her as he put an arm around her slim waist.

"I got to get the cake out of the car." She said as she scurried off to the car to get it. She returned after just a second. "Okay. Let's go." She said with a smile. John could tell she was a little nervous, so he once again put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

They made it over to the Torettos after just a minute. Dom and Mia's house was only three houses down from his own. John led her to the backyard where the barbecue was being held. Maddy took a deep breath as people came into view. Dom and Vince stood standing over the grill smearing sauce over the meat. Mia was running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get everything together. Letty, Leon, and Jesse were in the middle of a conversation off to the side. Brian was no where in sight. 'Probably off on a beer run.' John thought.

John cleared his throat. "Hey guys." He said getting everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on the couple, John spoke. "This is my girlfriend Maddy."

Maddy smiled and gave a small wave. 'They are all staring at me like I have two heads.' She thought to herself.

Everyone was still staring at the couple, when Letty spoke up just loud enough for Leon and Jesse to hear.

"Great, he's dating life-size Barbie." She muttered as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

Leon and Jesse began to snicker rather loudly and this caught everyone's attention, and Mia shot them a death glare. Maddy's smiled turned into a frown as she looked up at John to see if he knew what was going on. His face also held a frown and he simply shrugged and pulled her closer trying to comfort her.

'This is going to be an interesting night.' Maddy thought to herself as she continued to look at the group of strangers in front of her.

**A/N: Ok next chapter will be more of the team's reactions and the actual dinner. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad that some people enjoy reading this. This chapter contains mostly dialogue. **

Disclaimer: Don't own

After a minute of just staring at their guest, Mia broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Maddy, I'm Mia. It's so good to finally meet you." Mia warmly greeted the young girl as she ran up and hugged her. Maddy happily returned the hug. She was glad that at least one person in this odd group was acting normal around her. John was also thankful that someone greeted his nervous and slightly confused girlfriend. He sent Mia a grateful smile. Maddy quickly warmed up to Mia. It seems like Mia just had a way of making everyone feel welcome.

"Hey Mia, it's good to meet you too." Maddy politely replied then remembered the cake she brought was still sitting awkwardly in her hands. "Oh umm…I brought a cake as a thank you for inviting me. It's chocolate. I didn't know if anyone liked it or-

Mia cut off her nervous ramble with a smile.

"Thank you Maddy. That was real sweet of you, and don't worry. We all love chocolate around here. Who doesn't love chocolate anyways?"

Maddy giggled and shrugged. Mia took the cake off her hands and took it inside to the kitchen. Once she left, the tension was back. Maddy looked up at John expectantly, and the look in her eyes said 'So…what do we do now?' John caught the look and decided it was time she was introduced to the others.

"Come on." John told her as he took her hand and guided her over to Dom and Vince.

Dom and Vince had turned back around, so they were now focusing back on the chicken they were grilling.

**Dom's POV**

After Mia broke the ice, I turned back to the grill and tried to get the sight of John's _high-school _girlfriend out of my head. I already had to smack V in the back of the head. The idiot was practically drooling. John was right; she was no where near ugly. She seems to be different from the other girls that are usually hanging all over John. I think this is his first real girlfriend that has lasted more than a week. She doesn't look like a tramp or racer slut or anything like that either. I'm sure Mrs. Rodriguez was glad about that. She looks really girly though. And I'm **positive** Mia is thrilled about that. She's always complaining that Letty won't do girly shit with her. I doubt Let likes her. She rarely likes other girls. Mia is her only girlfriend. I just hope they don't fight. I'm not in the mood to handle a pissed off Letty today.

**Vince's POV**

"Dude she is seriously hot!" I said to Dom.

"Shut up V." Dom said as he smacked me upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Vince she's in high-school man."

"So…doesn't mean she can't be hot. And it sure as hell don't mean that I can't look at her."

"Whatever man." Dom told me as he shook his head.

What the hell is his problem? I'm just lookin'. It ain't like I'm gonna touch her or anything. But damn! John wasn't lying when he said she was hot. Oh shit they're coming this way.

"What?" Dom asked aggravated as I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow.

"They're coming over here." I told him quietly so they couldn't hear.

Dom turned his head to see John and his girl walking straight toward us.

She'd be even hotter if her tits were bigger.

**No One's POV **

"Hey guys." John said as he approached Dom and Vince with Maddy in tow.

The two turned their attention from the grill to look at the two teens in front of them. John was standing there with an arm around Maddy's waist, and Maddy was looking all around not focusing on anything in particular. Dom had to chuckle at the young girl. She seemed to be trying to take it all in. Her head quickly snapped around to look at him when she heard him laughing. Maddy's eye-brows furrowed and a look of confusion took over her face. She then looked at John to see if he knew what was going on, but he was oblivious.

"Guys," John started. "This is my girlfriend Madelyn."

"It's Maddy!" Maddy interjected with a scowl on her face. She hated her name. She always thought it sounded too formal. That's why she told people to call her Maddy.

Maddy looked up at John, and he simply shrugged. She huffed and turned her head and then crossed her arms over her chest. After seeing this, all the guys burst out laughing. It was funny to see Maddy all worked up.

"What's so funny?" she snapped. She was sick of everyone laughing. It was like they were all laughing at some inside joke that she wasn't in on.

The guys' laughter finally died down, and when John's breathing finally got back to normal, he answered her.

"Nothing babe, nothing at all." He replied as he pulled her to his side.

"I'm sure." She mumbled.

"Anyways Maddy, the big bald guy here is Dom and the hairy one is Vince."

"Nice to meet y'all." Maddy said, her southern accent coming through.

"You too girly." Vince replied as he winked at her.

Dom just gave her a nod.

'Well I guess he's not much of a talker.' Maddy thought.

"Do you have any preference on what you want?" Dom's low rough voice asked her as he pointed to the chicken on the grill.

"Umm do you have any white meat on there?" she asked as she looked over at the grill.

"You don't like dark meat girly?" V asked.

'I guess 'girly' is my new nickname.' Maddy thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Maddy scrunched up her nose in disgust. Maddy was such a picky eater. She mainly ordered food off the kid's meal at restaurants.

"No." she replied. "It's gooey." She added in all seriousness.

"Gooey?" Dom asked amused.

Maddy nodded her head. "Yeah you know like fatty. It's just grody." She replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Grody? Girly do you just go around making up words?" Vince asked her as he tried his best to suppress a chuckle, although he failed.

"Grody is to a word. It means gross." Maddy replied in a 'duh' tone. Of course this just sent the guys into another round of laughter.

"Is this just 'laugh at Maddy day'?" Maddy asked as she put her hands on her hips in frustration and looked at the laughing hyenas in front of her.

"You're somethin' else." Dom told her as he continued to laugh.

Maddy just continued to stare at the pack of idiots in front of her. 'Why the hell did I agree to come to this thing?' Maddy thought to herself. 'Duh Maddy, because for some reason you wanted to meet this people.'

"Come on babe, let's go meet the others." John said as he broke her away from her thoughts.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically as she walked with him away from Vince and Dom.

Dom and Vince just continued to laugh as they walked away.

"Brotha, she's hilarious and she doesn't even know it." Vince said in between chuckles.

Dom just shook his head and went back to grilling.

**Maddy's POV**

Well that sure was interesting. How can Dom and Mia be related? They seem so different. Mia is so nice and well I'm not saying Dom is mean, he just seems…gruff I guess. He looks like he's the leader of this little group. He sure is big. Seriously, he is like huge. He kinda reminds me of a body builder. I don't really see what all the girls at school are talking about. Sure his body is hot, but his face. I don't know. I guess he's just not my type. And Vince…oh Lord. When is the last time that man shaved let alone showered? Maybe he thinks he looks good. Although, I can see how the ladies would be attracted to him. He looked kinda rugged. I guess girls look at him and see 'bad boy'. When I look at him, I just think of dirt. And then they go and laugh at me. Whatever, maybe they just suck at first impressions. Now I get to go meet the others…joy.

**No One's POV**

"So Mads, what did you think of Dom and V?" John asked her as they walked across the lawn to the other side of the yard where Letty, Jesse, and Leon sat.

"They were umm…interesting." Maddy settled on. 'Interesting' seemed like a good word to use.

John just laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"It's just gonna get better." John told her which caused Maddy to giggle.

"Hey guys. Hey Let." John greeted as he and Maddy approached the group.

"Hey John what's up bro?" Letty asked as she directed her attention at her younger brother. She then averted her eyes to Maddy and looked her up and down before turning her head.

'Great. I'm already getting the once over.' Maddy thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothin' much. Guys, this is my girlfriend Maddy." He introduced. He made sure not to say Madelyn this time.

Maddy gave a small wave and a quiet 'hey'. She was basically just waiting to be judged. She knew it was going to happen no matter what.

"Maddy," John started again. "This is my sister Letty, the one chewing on a toothpick is Leon, and the other one is Jesse."

"Nice to meet y'all." Maddy stated as she looked at them. Leon was looking at her with lust filled eyes, Jesse was looking at her but then he started acting kind of fidgety, and Letty was sending her a cold glare.

'What the hell did I do now?' Maddy wondered.

"So Maddy, how old are you?" Leon asked as John sent him a warning glare.

'He better not even think about it.' John thought to himself. He didn't miss the look in Leon's eyes.

"Sixteen." She replied.

"Oh" Leon replied in a disappointed voice. 'She is major jailbait.' He thought dejectedly.

After Leon spoke, the conversation took an awkward turn. Jesse continued to fidget, Letty continued to glare, and Leon, well he just looked incredibly disappointed.

"Well this is sufficiently awkward." Maddy mumbled. She didn't really mean for anyone to hear, but of course everyone did, and everyone turned to look at her.

Before the moment got anymore awkward, Dom announced that the chicken was ready and it was time to eat.

"Thank God." Maddy mumbled under her breath.

John and Maddy made their way over to the big table sitting in the middle of the lawn, and took a seat. Once everyone was seated, Maddy expected the meal to begin, but everyone just sat there.

"Should we wait for Brian?" Mia asked.

"I say no." Vince snapped. It was obvious that he still didn't like the 'buster'.

"Who's Brian?" Maddy whispered to John.

"He's Mia's boyfriend." John whispered back.

Maddy nodded her head and continued to look around the table.

"No need, I'm here." Came a voice from the house. Maddy turned around and saw a man with blonde hair and a good build walk over with two cases of beer, Corona of course.

"Maddy, this is my boyfriend Brian. Brian, that's Maddy, John's girlfriend." Mia informed.

'Nice to meet you's' were exchanged and Brian sat down at the table.

'Now do we eat?' Maddy wondered.

"What is everyone waiting for?" Maddy whispered to John. She glanced around the table. Everyone just sat there, no one made eye contact with anyone. 'This is odd.' Thought Maddy.

"Whoever reaches in for the food first has to pray." He told her.

"Are you serious?" John nodded. "It's just a prayer. What's the big deal?" John simply shrugged.

"Come on V." Letty urged. "You know you're hungry."

"Shut up Let." He grumbled as she laughed at his uneasiness.

Maddy couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't eaten anything but an ice cream sandwich all day and she was hungry. 'I have got to eat before my stomach growls and embarrasses the shit out of me." she thought to herself.

"We're waiting for someone to say the prayer correct?" Maddy asked the group. Everyone turned around to look at her, and Maddy felt her face heat up. 'Jesus people, ease up on the glares.' She thought.

She looked around and saw a couple of nods and a few mumbled 'yeah's'. Maddy cleared her throat and braved herself to talk again.

"Well then I'll pray if that means we get to eat." She told the group. Maddy looked to the head of the table at Dom to see what he would say. It's obvious he had the final say in everything, even something as small as who would say the prayer. Dom raised his eyebrows in shock. No one had ever willingly offered to say the prayer before.

"Sure kid, go for it." He replied as he proceeded to bow his head and close his eyes, and everyone followed suit.

Maddy smiled to herself, and began to say grace.

"Dear Lord. Thank you for this day. Thank you for everything you have given us. Please bless the food we are about to eat. Amen."

"Now can we eat?" Maddy asked. 'Please say yes.'

"Yeah kid, we can eat." Dom chuckled. "Oh and your white meat, non gooey chicken is on top." He told her as he sent her a teasing grin and Vince and John let out a short laugh.

Maddy sighed and rolled her eyes. 'This is going to be a long dinner.'

"Come again?" Letty asked as one eyebrow shot up.

"Girly doesn't like dark meat." Vince filled her in.

"Girly?" She asked again.

"That's her nickname Let. She seemed girly so…I dunno. It fit." Vince shrugged.

Letty rolled her eyes as she went back to her food. Once everyone got their food, the table fell silent.

'Not another uncomfortable silence.' John groaned. Thankfully, Mia interrupted the tension once again.

"So Maddy, how did you and John meet again? I mean I know you met at school but…" Mia trailed off.

Maddy groaned. She was hoping they wouldn't ask her this.

"We met in detention." She replied without making eye contact with her. Mia was so nice; she didn't want her to think poorly of her. Maddy glanced around the table. Dom's eyebrows shot up, while the other guys were trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh umm well that's…nice." Mia stammered.

"What'd you do girly?" Vince asked amused. Maddy looked up. Everyone was waiting patiently. Hell, even Letty looked curious. Maddy glanced over at John. He was trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"I'm glad you're so amused by this." She told him with a scowl.

"What were you late for class or somethin' because you were retouching your makeup in the bathroom?" Letty bit out. Dom sent Letty a warning glare. She simply shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Ha ha! No way Let. It's way better than that." John told his sister as he let out the laugh he was trying to hold in.

"Shut up." Maddy grumbled. She looked up and everyone was still waiting. She let out a heavy sigh before she spoke.

"I punched a guy."

Maddy looked up just in time to see the shocked but amused looks on everybody's faces.

"Come on baby. Tell them the whole story." John pushed.

'He's not allowed to touch me for a week!' Maddy thought.

"There's more?" Brian asked.

"Yep." John replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Well…" Leon urged.

"Fine! He slapped my ass. I broke his nose! If you ask me, it's a pretty fair trade off." Maddy exclaimed with a huff.

Seconds later the table erupted into laughter.

'Maybe she's not so bad after all.' Letty mused.

"Oh and this isn't just any random guy. This just happened to be the captain of the basketball team." John added with a laugh. "It was hilarious. He had to walk around school with a broken nose knowing a girl did that to him."

"Whatever, he deserved it. Plus I was in a bad mood that morning." Maddy grumbled.

"Oh I see it now!" Mia exclaimed.

Everyone just looked at her confused.

"See what Mia?" Dom asked.

"Well the other day I asked John what Maddy was like, and he told me that she was a pretty good combo of both me and Letty. At first, I didn't think that was possible, but now I see it. She does girly stuff like me, but she's tough like Let." Mia said in realization.

Everyone began to look from Mia to Maddy then to Letty. Maddy looked up and saw Letty looking at her. Surprisingly she wasn't glaring. She was actually smiling somewhat friendly. Maddy returned a small smile.

'So she likes me now? Damn I'm confused.' Maddy thought as she shook her head.

"So Maddy, you into cars?" Jesse asked. This was the first time he had talked since dinner started.

"Umm kind of. I know stuff like model and year and stuff like that, but as far as what goes on under the hood, no." Maddy replied. "My friend tried to teach me one time, but I couldn't keep focused. It didn't fascinate me enough to keep my attention. ADD can be a real bitch sometimes."

"You got ADD?" Jesse asked kind of excitedly which confused Maddy a bit. 'Who the hell is excited over have a disorder?' Maddy wondered.

"Yep." She replied.

"Me too. It makes me all fidgety and shit."

"You on medicine?" she asked.

"I have it, but I only take it if I start stuttering and crap." He replied and Maddy nodded. "You on anything 'cause you really don't act like you have ADD." Jesse asked.

"I'm **heavily** medicated." She smirked.

"You got a car Maddy?" Letty asked. She decided she might as well try to get to know the girl. It was obvious she wasn't after Dom, and she didn't appear to be the 'life-size Barbie' Letty saw before.

'I guess she's trying to play nice now.' Maddy thought.

Before Maddy could answer, John spoke up.

"Maddy's got two cars."

Maddy shot him a glare. 'Great now they are going to think I'm nothing but a brat.'

"You got two cars chica? I thought you were only sixteen?" Letty asked curiously.

"Yeah I do. I got one when I turned fifteen, and I got one right before we moved here."

"What kind are they?" Vince asked.

"Well when I turned fifteen, I got a 2005 black Range Rover, and then before we moved here, I got a '68 Mustang Convertible that's cherry red."

"No shit girly!" Vince exclaimed.

Maddy nodded her head as she took a sip from her glass.

"I got to check that Mustang out." Vince said.

"Go right ahead." Maddy told him. "It's parked in John's driveway."

"Sweet." He muttered and Maddy laughed.

"Where'd you move from?" Mia asked.

"East coast." Maddy replied.

"Dang girl. Why'd you move all the way across the country?" Leon asked her.

"My dad got a transfer. It was either here or New York. I didn't want to move, so my dad let me pick where we went I guess as a way to make up for it. I hate cold weather, and I don't really like snow, so New York was out. Plus, I love the beach. So, L.A. it was."

"Where from the east coast are you from?" Letty asked.

'Wow this is definitely turning into twenty questions.' Maddy mused.

"South Carolina." Maddy answered.

"Ah so you're a southern belle. How is the dirty south?" Leon asked with a suggestive wink.

Maddy rolled her eyes and sighed. This was not the first time she had gotten this question.

'Damn he's horny.' She thought.

Maddy looked at John. "Is he for real?" she asked.

"He better not be." He grunted as he shot a glare at Leon who just shrugged.

"Don't mind Leon, Maddy." Letty laughed. "He always seems to make an ass out of himself in front of girls he finds attractive."

"Good to know."

"You race Maddy? Jesse asked.

Maddy laughed. "Cars must be y'all's favorite topic around here." She didn't even wait for a reply, she knew it was. "But what you mean Jess? Like street racing?" she asked.

Jesse nodded.

"Oh umm…no I don't." she replied.

"You ever been to a street race before girly?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I used to go to them back home. I had a couple friends that raced."

"They have street races in the south?" Vince asked dumb-founded.

'There it is; the common misconception of the south.' Maddy thought to herself.

"Well between cow-tippin', square dances, and mud slingin' our schedules are pretty tight, but somehow we manage to fit a couple street races in there." Maddy bit out sarcastically.

Maddy looked at Vince. He just appeared to be confused, while everyone else just started laughing.

"She got you good V." Brian said.

"Shut up buster." Vince snapped.

Maddy frowned. That wasn't friendly banter. That much was obvious. 'Wonder what their deal is?' Maddy asked herself.

"Stop it V." Dom growled.

Vince scowled but complied.

"So Maddy." Dom spoke up. "You should come to the races with us tonight, if you want to. See what they are like around here."

Maddy looked up at John. They had originally planned on hanging out at her house tonight, but she much rather preferred going to the races. John shrugged to let her know that it was fine with him.

"Okay." She replied. "Sounds fun."

A few minutes later everyone was done with dinner.

"Thanks for dinner." Maddy addressed the group. "It was really good."

"You know you don't have to have those fancy manners around us right?" Letty asked.

"Sorry." Maddy smiled sheepishly. "Force of habit I guess."

"Does anyone want dessert?" Mia asked. "Maddy brought cake."

"Yum! What kind of cake?" Jesse asked eagerly.

"Chocolate on chocolate." Maddy replied.

"Just bring it out here Mia. I'm sure everyone would care for a piece." Dom told her.

A few minutes later, everyone had a piece of the chocolate cake. Thankfully, the table was no longer awkward. Everyone seemed to be getting along quite nicely.

"Damn girly, that cake was good. You make it?"

Maddy laughed. "Me…cook? Riiight. No my." Maddy paused. "My mom made it."

John looked over at Maddy with a confused face. She just shook her head as if to say 'drop it'.

'I don't want them knowing I have a housekeeper. Then they will just judge me.' Maddy thought to herself. She hated being stereotyped and that's always what happened when people found out about her life.

"Well your mom sure is a good cook." V replied.

'I doubt my mother has ever cooked a day in her life.' She thought.

"Hey guys, let's play a game." Mia exclaimed excitedly.

"A game?" Leon asked. "Yeah I like that. Let's play strip poker." He smirked.

"Shut up you horn dog." Letty laughed.

"No Leon. Let's play 'Truth'. It's like 'Truth or Dare' just without the dare part." Mia said.

"And then we can paint each other's nails and put on mud masks!" Vince sarcastically said.

"How do you know about mud masks Vince? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Maddy hinted.

"Clever girly." Vince chuckled.

"No, come on guys. It'll be fun. It can be like a 'get to know you better' game. So anybody in?" she asked.

No one said anything for a second until Maddy spoke up.

"I'll play, but how about we get one free pass. Like if there is a question you just don't want to answer."

Mia thought it over and nodded. "Okay, that's fair. Anybody else?"

Soon everybody agreed to play.

'Gah, I hope they don't ask anything to personal.' Maddy thought.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Next chapter will be the game and most probably Maddy's first street race in L.A. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes…I know, it's been forever. I seriously don't even know if anyone is still interested in this story. Thanks for the reviews! It was pointed out that Maddy is a Mary-sue, and I agree. After completing the last chapter, I knew she seemed a little too mary-sueish, but thankfully I got some tips on how to de-mary-sue her. Sorry about the long wait, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Fast and the Furious**

"Ok, so here's what you do." Mia began as she passed everyone a sheet of paper and a pen. "Write out ten questions on your sheet of paper that you would like to know. Then tear the questions apart and fold them up and put them in the bowl." She concluded as she pointed to the bowl sitting in the middle of the table.

"Any question?" Leon asked with a grin.

"Nothing _too _pervy Le." Letty chuckled.

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Typical male' she thought. "Ok, so any questions?" she asked looking around the table. She was met with some muttered no's and shook heads. "Great!" she chirped. "Let's get to writing."

Everyone finished with their questions pretty quickly, and they all seemed pretty eager to start the game, even the guys.

"Everybody done?" Mia asked as she glanced around to look for anyone still writing but noticed that everyone had already put their questions in the bowl. She vaguely resembled a teacher as she did this.

"Alright, so this is how you play. The first person to reach into the bowl and pull out a question will be the person at the head of the table. So Dom, you'll be going first." Mia grinned and Dom simply nodded. "You can pick any person you want to answer the question, but you have to pick before you read the question. Each time it's your turn, you have to pick a different person. After Dom goes, we'll just continue around the table. Everybody understand?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, yeah Mia. We got it. Let's play." Vince smirked.

'Let the games begin.' Maddy thought and sighed.

Dom stuck his hand in the bowl and picked out a question. "Alright um…Brian." Dom then unfolded the piece of paper and read the question to himself. "Oh God." Dom muttered as he shook his head and sighed. "Mi, can't I pick another one?"

"No Dom. Just read the question."

"Fine." He grumbled. "So O'Connor, when's the last time you pleased yourself?" Dom asked while mumbling the last part, but everyone still understood which caused a round of laughter.

Brian hesitated and then even appeared to twitch.

"I uh…I-I." he stumbled over his words. "Pass!" he yelled when he remembered that that was an option.

'Oh God, there are _those_ kinds of questions in the bowl.' Maddy thought and shuddered.

Once the laughter had settled down, Vince was the next person to reach into the bowl for a question.

"Come on coyote. Pick a good one." Letty laughed.

"Alright, alright. I got it. Who should I pick?"

Originally Vince was going to pick Maddy, but now looking at her nervous face he decided against it. Plus after hearing the first question, he wasn't sure he wanted to pick her just in case his question wasn't exactly clean.

"Okay umm…Letty."

Vince read the question to himself and smirked. 'This oughta be good.' He thought.

"So Letty, have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Letty, this came is called Truth. That means you can't lie."

"V, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never liked one of my teachers man." She denied.

"Letty don't you remember a certain 4th grade teacher?" Mia giggled.

"Shut up Mia." Letty grumbled.

"Oh my god sis. You can't be serious. You had a crush on Mr. Dessen?" John laughed.

"I was in 4th grade!" she exclaimed finally telling the truth.

Maddy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a little tom boy Letty having a school girl crush on one of her teachers. Unfortunately for her, Letty heard her laugh and turned to glare at her.

"Everybody shut up. It's my turn." Letty smirked.

When she picked a question out of the bowl, she turned to Maddy and grinned.

"Maddy."

Maddy nodded to acknowledge that she had heard her. Letty laughed when she read her question and immediately wondered who had written it down.

"Ok Maddy, so who is the oldest and youngest person you've made out with?"

'Oh gosh.' Maddy thought.

"Umm I have to answer both?" she asked quietly. Her previous bravado was now wearing down.

"It's a two part answer." Letty answered shortly.

"Alright." Maddy gulped. "Well I've never kissed anyone younger than me before, and the oldest guy I have ever kissed is…" Maddy trailed off as she was trying to remember. "I think he was like 28."

"How old were you?" Jesse asked with his eyes wide.

"I was uh 15 I think."

"What the hell were you kissing an almost 30 year old for?" Vince asked.

Maddy looked around the table, and everyone seemed to be shocked at what they just heard; except for John. He just looked angry.

"He was my tennis instructor." Maddy squeaked out.

"That doesn't explain it Maddy." John told her.

Maddy let out an exasperated sigh before she began her explanation.

"Well um Brandon, that's his name. He was my tennis instructor for like 3 years. I never really liked him. He always found some way to pick on me, and he was just annoying. Well, I never really liked tennis either. It was just something that my mother made me do. She played when she was younger, and she loved it. I used to ditch tennis practice and just go chill with my friends, but then Brandon, being the dick that he is, would call my mother and tell her I wasn't there. He knew I hated tennis, and it's not like I was that great at it anyway. So we umm came up with an arrangement. I went on a "date" with him once a month in exchange for him keeping his mouth shut about my lessons." Maddy finished.

"Isn't that illegal?" Mia asked hesitantly.

"I didn't sleep with him." Maddy replied quietly, and she noticed that John instantly relaxed as well as Brian for reasons she didn't know. Before anyone else could get their opinion in, Maddy decided it was time she asked the next question. She swiftly reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Umm…Mia." She glanced at Mia, and Mia smiled at her warmly.

"What's your favorite movie?" Maddy read.

"That's easy." Mia replied and smiled. "A Walk to Remember. It's so cute, and the guy in that movie is so hot!" she giggled.

"Hey!" Brian acted mock offended.

"That's such a typical girly-girl response Mi." Letty said as she rolled her eyes. "I bet that's _her_ favorite movie too." she sneered as she looked over at Maddy.

"No." Maddy spoke before she could think. Everyone at the table turned to look at her. "That's not my favorite movie. It's good, but it's not my favorite."

"What's your favorite girly?" Vince asked.

"Umm well I have a lot, but I guess American Beauty."

"That's one twisted movie. You into dark shit like that?" Leon asked surprised. Maddy just didn't seem the type to like a movie like that. She came off so…innocent.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

Maddy had always thought that she liked attention, but this was too much. She felt like she was under a microscope. Everyone just kept looking at her, and it scared her. She was afraid that they would see something that she didn't want them to see.

"Alright, it's my turn now." Mia announced as she reached for the bowl of questions. "Hmm let's see. I choose…Dom! Okay big brother." Mia paused to look at the question in her hands. "What's your favorite food? Gosh. You people are just _so_ creative with your questions."

Maddy blushed. She had written down the question.

Dom sat there a second thinking.

"Well Mia, I would have to say your tuna is by far the best food I have ever tasted." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, except for Maddy.

'What am I missing?' she thought.

"Shut up! Stop teasing me." Mia pouted.

"Hey! I happen to love Mia's tuna." Brian interjected as he pulled Mia into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah we all know that Blondie." Vince grunted as he sneered at Brian.

"Shut it Vince." Dom growled lowly.

The laughter had stopped and the group was left with tension.

Maddy watched confused as Brian and Vince glared at each other.

"What's going on?" Maddy whispered quietly to John.

"None of your business." Letty snapped.

Maddy quickly looked across the table at Letty, startled. She was unaware that Letty had heard her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"You need to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong little rich girl." Letty sneered.

"Stop being a bitch Letty." John snapped at his sister.

"Well isn't that rich?" Letty laughed bitterly. "Sticking up for your bratty girlfriend. Who is she John? She's a nobody. I'm your _sister_!"

"Letty!" Mia scolded.

"You may be my sister, but you are acting like a cold hearted bitch right now."

"Well she-"

"What the _fuck_ did I do?" Maddy cut Letty off angrily. Maddy was angry and embarrassed and confused. "Tell me. Tell me what the hell I did to make you hate me. I just met you for God's sakes. This is ridiculous." Maddy ranted.

"You're nothing but a spoiled little brat."

"So you hate me because my family has money?!" Maddy asked incredulously. "Oh yeah 'cause that makes a ton of sense. You have the worst mood swings of anyone I know. One minute you are scowling at me, the next minute you aren't acting like such a _bitch_, and then you are back to your hostile self. Gosh. You have worse mood swings than a pregnant lady!"

Letty nervously shifted in her seat as she glared at Maddy.

"Shut your mouth." she growled.

"Letty?" Dom asked in his even baritone voice.

Letty quickly gained her composure.

"You want to know why I don't like you?"

"Well I did ask didn't I?" Maddy asked sarcastically.

"Because you're not like us, but you try so desperately to be." Letty replied simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're fake. My brother deserves way better than you. The racer sluts are better than you--"

"Shut the fuck up!" John yelled. He was terribly embarrassed, and he could feel Maddy shake violently beside him. He wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"Here you are trying to come off as 'Ms. Innocent' and then you go and tell us a story about how you fucked your tennis instructor. Yeah, you're real innocent." Letty continued.

"I didn't sleep with him! I already told y'all that." Maddy yelled exasperated.

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. I think you're just trying to tell everyone what they want to hear so they will like you. Just be your fucking self!"

"Letty, stop it." John growled. "I mean it."

"Your girlfriend can fight her own battles John."

"Come on Maddy you can tell us. We are playing Truth remember? Do people have a hard time loving you? Is that why you cling to John because he is the only one who will give you the time of day Barbie?"

"Letty stop it. Just stop it." Mia told her in a pleading tone.

"Shut up." Maddy whispered. She looked around the table. Everyone was staring at the two in disbelief. John held her hand and kept squeezing it every few seconds, but she didn't feel it. "Just shut up. You don't know what you are talking about."

"Whatever, you're-"

"Shut up!" Maddy screamed. "You had your turn to talk now it's my turn." Her voice was low and level. "You think you know everything about me based on the couple of hours you have been around me. You're full of shit. You know nothing about my life and don't think for one second that you do." Maddy breathed.

"You got your chance to tell me what you thought of me, now here's what I think of you. I think you're a bitch. You act like you are better than everyone especially other females. You act like being a girly girl is such a sin. Is there a hidden reason behind that Letty?" Maddy got her chance to tease.

Letty scowled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Maddy smirked before she turned her eyes back to a cold stare. "So let me get this straight. You hate me because my family has money? Isn't that what you said? Oh and apparently I am a liar. Let me ask you something Letty. What are you basing all this on? Please enlighten me. I'm just _dying _to know."

"You act like you are tough shit with that story you told about punching the guy and then you try and act all innocent. One minute you are a smart-ass, and the next you are sugary sweet. Pick one and stick with it! You're so damn annoying. I just can't take it." Letty groaned.

"I'm annoying? _I'm _annoying?" Maddy asked incredulously. "You're the one that's so damn annoying. Your bitchy attitude and mood swings are enough to make me want to tear my ears off!"

"But you wouldn't do that now would you? You wouldn't want to do anything that might affect your appearance." Letty taunted.

"What's the big deal? So I care about how I look? More people should be like me then we wouldn't have as many fat asses in the world!"

Vince laughed but abruptly stopped when Letty shot him a deathly glare.

"You can't stand it can you?" Maddy asked.

"Stand what?" Letty sneered.

"That your friends might actually like me. You want everyone to hate me just because you do. Well guess what Letty...life doesn't work that way. Life is a bitch."

Letty scoffed. "What could _you _possibly know about life?" she laughed. "Wait let me guess, you couldn't make your hair appointment because there was traffic on the freeway. Or Daddy took away your credit card. Oh wait, I bet your life is just _so _terrible because you don't get the attention from your parents that you think you deserve. Or maybe you are pissed because you had to move here and leave all your bratty east coast friends behind."

Maddy sat rigid in her seat. Her fists were clenched tightly by her sides. Her face appeared to be emotionless, but her green eyes held nothing but anger.

Everyone was quiet. Their faces held expressions of disbelief and shock.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare!" Maddy spoke in a deathly calm voice. "Don't you dare act like you know anything about my life. You hate me. I get it. Whatever. That's fine. Just don't **ever **talk about my family or friends again. You don't know shit." Maddy finished before she abruptly stood up from her seat. Her chair almost fell over from the haste movement. She quickly turned and started to walk away.

"I can't believe you Letty." John shook his head and sighed disappointingly. "She was...she was actually excited about meeting all of you. I just, I can't believe you would go that far." John sighed before he quickly ran after his girlfriend.

"You crossed the line Let." Dom spoke up.

"Whatever Dom. She had it coming. And just what the hell were you doing inviting her to go to the races? She wouldn't fit in there."

"She would be with us Let. She would be fine. Plus your brother was going." Dom looked pointedly at her. Letty just scowled.

"Why? Why did you do that Letty? She was nervous enough as it was. I just can't believe you." Mia looked as if she would cry.

"Stop trying to act like what I said was wrong." Letty huffed.

"It was!" Vince yelled. "She's was right. None of us know shit about her life. You shouldn't have said all that you did."

"Why do you hate her so much Letty?" Jesse asked innocently. "I mean I actually liked her. She was nice. She didn't look at me weird or anything because of my ADD or whatever."

"I know right. I liked her too." Leon spoke up.

"You just wanted to fuck her Le." Letty growled.

Leon looked shock. "No man. I was just kidding with her. I would never try anything with her. She's like 16! I was just fucking with John trying to get him all riled up. It's funny when he gets pissed." Leon chuckled.

"Whatever. I'm out." Letty said as she walked off towards her car.

"I feel so bad Dom." Mia said. "I mean I invited her over. If I hadn't of invited her--"

"No Mi. It a'int your fault. It's Letty's. She found fault with Maddy, and she caused all of it."

Mia nodded.

"Do you think Maddy will still come to the race tonight?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Leon answered.

"Well can you blame her?" Vince asked.

"She's still invited. Someone call John later and see if they are coming or not." Dom spoke before leaving the table and walking towards the house.

"I hope she's okay." Mia whispered before leaning her head against Brian's shoulder.

"Me too babe. Me too." Brian replied and kissed the top of her head.

**A/N: Ok so I actually re-wrote half of this chapter. I had posted it and then deleted it because I just wasn't happy with it. I like this version better. hope you liked it! please review...no flames.**


End file.
